


Just a Bench

by saturnskys



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), haha ranboo is lonely, i'm emotionally attached to a bench, lonely ranboo, ranboo has bad memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnskys/pseuds/saturnskys
Summary: Years after the current members of the DreamSMP are dead. Leaving only three alive. Dream, Karl Jacobs, and Ranboo. Ranboo wanders the ruins of a nation once called L'Manburg.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Just a Bench

**Author's Note:**

> Idea Credit : @jeegster_ on twitter 
> 
> Comments , and kudos are greatly appreciated :]

Years pass. Things are forgotten. Stories are shared. People are forgotten. It's the way history is. 

Tommy and Tubbo, they were still kids when they died. It’s been many years since they died, so many years that just about every current member of the DreamSMP has died. The only ones still alive are Karl Jacobs, Dream, and Ranboo. Ranboo doesn’t remember much of the SMP when he first joined, so stressful, that made him more forgetful than he already was. However, he spent much of his time writing, telling the stories of his old friends that he did remember. Something he completely forgot about, was the bench. Tommy and Tubbo’s bench. Ranboo never thought much of it, and alas it slipped from his memory over time. 

Ranboo walked what was left of the Prime Path. No one was around, they all moved on to new lands. Ranboo didn’t. He had no reason to. So he moved from place, to place. He never stayed anywhere too long, and when he stayed places close to other people he never said much. He didn’t want to make friends, they’d just die, it hurt to watch his friends die. 

He walked the Prime Path. Memories of Tommy and Tubbo came flooding back. It was saddening but it didn’t hurt as much as it used to. 

He was looking around when he came across an old bench. The wood was mostly rotted, but he sat down anyways. Tall grass was all around him, it was nice, calm and secluded. He felt- happy. Ranboo hadn’t felt happy in so long. He’d been content, never happy. 

“I wonder what happened on this bench. It must have had some relevance. Memories must have been shared here.” 

'I won a war!” “We won a war!'

'From the beginning it's been you and me. We’ve had are quarrels but overall its been a hella lot of fuckin fun. It’s been great. It’s been just so great.'

'Rebuild your L’Manburg. Cause you're the President now my friend.' 

'We have both the discs!' 

'I’m proud.'

Ranboo stood up. Looking back at the old creaky, rotten bench. He smiled, pulling out one of his many memory books. He didn’t write all that much down anymore, he didn’t mind forgetting most things. But this bench, it had a feeling, a feeling of home, friendliness, happiness. 

He hadn’t felt the feeling of home in so long. Ever since Technoblade and Phil died he hadn’t felt a feeling of home. He moved around so much and avoided people so he wouldn’t feel at home. It’s not that he didn’t like feeling at home. But since he was an enderman in a world full of humans, they died a lot faster than he did. Naturally a least. He avoided conflict and anything dangerous for his safety. So having a home and friends was futile. It would just end up hurting him.

Quickly in his memory book he wrote: ‘Bench. In L’Manburg. Feels like home. Repair it.’ 

Why it felt like home, he didn’t know. It was just a bench. Nothing special. Just an old, rotten, bench. 

'TommyInnit whispers to you: meet at our spot'

“....It’s just a bench.”


End file.
